The Popular Guy VS The Stubborn Girl
by VaughnThePhantom
Summary: If only they admitted that they loved each other, both Athrun and Cagalli wouldn't have to join the competition to decide who was more popular. Asucaga. ONESHOT


Athrun-sama and me?!

* * *

**This was the third fanfic from me and luckily this fanfic just one chapter and it will end in ONESHOOT. Hope you'll like it.**

* * *

"I know that you love me, so why don't we just go dating?" asked a navy blue haired guy to a blonde girl. 

"What do you mean?! You don't think that just because you're popular that I will love you hah?" answered the blonde girl.

"Hey Cagalli, better you don't said something that could make him or any of his fans angry with you." whispered the pink-haired girl who was standing beside her.

"I don't care about that Lacus. I just don't want this blue freak guy thinks that I love him just because he is popular." shouted Cagalli. "Why don't we join that competition? If I win, you will never ever to talk with me again, but if I lost I would be your girlfriend. Deal?"

"Are you sure? Last year I join the competition because one of my fans put my name on it and I won that competition."

"Cut it off! I will win that competition and you'll make sure that you're wrong."

"Okay, then we will meet at that competition, which will be held two weeks again."

Kringggg………………….the bell rang and all of the students returned to their own class.

* * *

-Cagalli's class- 

"Cagalli, I heard from Lacus about the bet? Are you sure that you can win it?" asked brown-haired guy.

"Kira, you had known me so long? So why don't you just believe me hah?"

"Yeah, I know about your spirit, but Athrun? I bet that he will win that competition."

"Gee.. are you at his side? Then why don't you just go to him and said that you'll be one of his girlfriend."

"Hey, I'm still normal and you know right? That I have Lacus?" as he said this, Lacus and him was blushing a bit.

"Whatever Kira said, I will always at your side, Cagalli." said Lacus as she put her hand to Cagalli's shoulder. Cagalli nodded her head and said something in pity sound.

"Errm…actually I want you to help me about something Lacus. Do you want to help me?" Lacus nodded her head.

"Okay, I will help you today."

* * *

-Athrun's class- 

Athrun was sitting at his desk and felt very upset with what he had said just now.

"Why could I be so stupid to say something like that? Why couldn't I just say that I love her and I want her to be my girlfriend. Argh…but it was easy, what I need to do was just to win the competition and she will be my girlfriend." said Athrun in a low voice. Suddenly, someone put his hand on Athrun's left shoulder.

"So Athrun-sama-, I have heard that you'll have a competition with the stubborn girl in this school." said a metallic-haired guy.

"I don't know why you can love her?" asked the blonde-haired guy try to hold his laugh.

"You will never see something that I had seen." said Athrun as his mind fly to the first time he met Cagalli.

"Whatever you said, I just hope that you'll lose so you'll never see that girl anymore." said the metalih-haired guy.

"Yzak, but I have a different opinion with you. I hope that Athrun will win so I will see Athrun with that girl dating. I will laugh every time that I see Athrun and the girl together."

"Dearkka, Yzak, why don't you just sit down because the teacher was heading to the class now."

* * *

-After school- 

Cagalli and Lacus were standing in front of the cloth's shop.

"Cagalli, come on, you say you want me to help you to choose your dress huh?"

"Yes I know, but actually I feel so nervous and I feel that I was doing the wrong thing."

Lacus quickly grabbed Cagalli's wrist and they came inside the shop. Lacus gave a new look for Cagalli's dress and after that, Cagalli went to Lacus' house and Lacus gave her many exercises and some advise for Cagalli. Then Lacus taught Cagalli how to make up and how to speak in a polite voice, even Kira couldn't believe that Cagalli will look very pretty like that.

* * *

The next day, Cagalli looked very pretty. Every of her friends couldn't believe that she was Cagalli, even for Athrun himself. Today, Cagalli's have a sport lesson and Mr. Mwu La Flaga was the one who will teach Cagalli's class. Cagalli's sport lesson time was same with Athrun's class. Every girl of Cagalli's class were looking at Athrun's played, except Cagalli and Lacus. Athrun was playing soccer with his friend and he won the soccer game, he played very good and now his eyes were met with Cagalli's eyes. Athrun was coming towards Cagalli, when he wept his sweat. 

"I know that you were like me. So why don't we just go dating?" asked Athrun, smirked.

"No, I won't. Don't you think just because you're the most popular guy, I will love you!"

Cagalli ran back to her class, and Athrun could feel that his heart was beating faster.

_Why are you so stupid? Why don't you just say that you love her?!_ Asked Athrun.

"Cagalli, I have to say something to you." said Kira with a serious face.

"What is it?"

"I know that you have changed your look, but if you don't change your behavior, I bet that you'll lose."

"I agree with Kira, Cagalli. Beside, you can't go to the competition with shouting around like that and you must make your voice more polite and lower." said Lacus.

Cagalli knew that they were right, so she decided to try to change her behavior.

Every day, she practices very hard.

* * *

One day, she heard 

"Even Athrun couldn't do this, so the question must be so difficult."

"No, I can handle this although it will take time. Nothing is impossible for me and for me to handle it."

Cagalli thought in her mind.

_Was he called by Athrun-sama by his ability, not just because his overconfident and his good-looking? Maybe I had thought he was bad, but actually he wasn't. _

**It is because you love him. **_Who are you? _**I was your mind after all. **_What do you mean by I love him? _**Better check it out by yourself.**

Cagalli quickly got of from her mind and quickly ran to her class.

* * *

Because Cagalli changed a lot, she got many fans and every time she opened her locker, there were so many love letters for her, but she always ignores it. 

"Cagalli, why don't you see the love letters?" asked Lacus.

"No, I don't want, because I don't know they and I don't like they because I barely know they."

"Nope, I don't think so. Maybe Cagalli think that nobody can bet Athrun at her heart. And maybe Cagalli have already realized that she love him at all." said Kira as he was walking towards them.

"You should shut your mouth, or else I will cut it after the competition." ordered Cagalli in a low voice when one of her arm was taking Kira's collar.

* * *

"Athrun, have you known that Cagalli changed a lot?" asked Dearkka. 

"Yeah, and you couldn't believe that she can be polite too." said Yzak.

"I knew about that. Was it wrong that she changed a lot?"

"Nope, but you better be careful. Don't forget if you lose that mean she will never be your girlfriend." teased Dearkka.

Athrun just put his head down and think that Dearkka was right, but if he win the competition, he will get her, won't he?

* * *

"Morning everyone." said a blonde haired girl with a huge smile on her face. "Morning Athrun." Athrun looked to the blonde haired girl and he couldn't believe that she will be nice with him and she looks…beautiful. The two pink-haired girls, who were just now standing near Athrun and just talked with Athrun felt very mad with her. 

"Athrun, would you have a date with me today?" asked the long pink haired girl.

"No Meer, Athrun will go with me." shouted the two ponytail pink-haired girl.

"Enough! I wouldn't go out with one of you. Now let me go!" said Athrun in a high voice so everyone was looking at them now. While he was saying that, the blonde haired girl, Cagalli went across them and she gave the small smile to Athrun.

* * *

Almost the end of the competition…. 

"Everyone, I know that you'll like to know who lead just for this moment. Hmm…let's see. The one who lead the guy was our famous Oree-sama. Athrun Zala with 1.353!!" exclaimed the reporter. There were so many shouted and applauses from the audience and most of them were from the girls.

"For the girl. She was…Cagalli Yula Attha with 1.255!!" All the boys gave their applause and shouted for her.

"Okay, there is the last added point for the girl. After this, all the girls will wear bikini and who win that competition will get 150 points."

* * *

The battle of bikini's contest… 

"Hey, I bet she will funny standing in front like that don't know what had we done for her bikini, right Mey?" said Meer, laughing.

"Yeah me too. I will laugh very loud and my stomach will sick I think." answered Meyrin.

Dearkka and Yzak heard what they said just now and they quickly told that to Athrun. They were very surprised with Athrun's reaction. Athrun quickly ran to Meer and Meyrin and grab their collar with his two hands and asked them with angry face what they had said just now.

"It….it…it's about the bikini!" answered Meer.

"What do you do to her bikini?!"

"We….we….we cut one of the bikini's string." said Meyrin with a long face and a fear at her eyes. Quickly Athrun ran to the stage.

_If I win the competition, I will never meet Athrun again. Why I feel like this? Why I didn't feel happy that I will win from him? _**I told you before, it's because you love him. **_What? Why couldn't it be happen? _**Remember your first meeting? **_Yes, he saw me when I gave the cat at the street and it was rainy, but how stupid I am that I forgot to bring the umbrella. But, I really want to know why he gave me the umbrella?_**It's because he love you at the first sight. **_What? Why? _**I don't know, don't ask me. **_So how you could tell me that I was felt in love with him. _**I was your mind after all. Don't forget it Cagalli. How about you remember the first meet between you and him? **_Every time I remember that, I was laugh at all. The next day I heard that he had a cold, but it because of me. Because he gave her umbrella to me. If he didn't give it to me he wouldn't get sick like that right? _**That's right! So that's the reason why you love him. **_Hah? _**Stupid girl.**

"_Hey, I know that you hungry. Why don't you eat this? My brother's girlfriend gave this to me, but I can't eat it all, so I give this to you. Augh…shit! It was rain. Hey, I think I should give you my clothes or else you'll get cold."_

_Then a navy-blue haired guy who was using his umbrella came to her._

"_What are you doing at there?"_

"_Don't you see? I was feeding the cat!"_

"_Feeding? In rainy day like this?"_

"_Yes, it wasn't rain before you come. Maybe it because of you that make the rain comes."_

"_Do you think I was God? Anyway, take this or else you'll get cold." The navy blue-haired guy gave her umbrella to her and she got it quickly._

Srek….there was a sound from her bikini. She was very surprised with that and yet she quickly closed her breast with her hand, but someone has already given her a jacket and she could hear the guy's yell.

"Don't you ever dare to look at my girlfriend's body!" said the navy blue-haired girl. "Sorry Cagalli, I was too overconfident that I can't tell that I love you easily."

"Since when you become my boyfriend? And since when we go on dating?" asked Cagalli in a low voice.

"I know that you wouldn't believe it, but actually I…I love you!"

"I know it before at our first meet." said Cagalli and she gave Athrun a kiss on his cheek. Athrun blushed, but quickly he grabbed Cagalli shoulder, leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

* * *

**How about that? If you do have a question, just ask me and don't forget please review it for me. Thx

* * *

**


End file.
